ND/Resistance Goals
Uncompleted Goals is a senior advisor to the , and has proposed the following goals to ensure the liberation of and its future security. Short Term Goals # Relieve the Orc siege of the deepfasts of the . # Defeat the Orc forces threatening the 2nd Legion ## Defeat General Tyelka's forces near Hairidunny and Gurogeba ### Assassinate General Tyelka ## Defeat General Magolon's forces at Puttayos ## Defeat the Orc army threatening to cut the 2nd Legion off from Hanist # Defend Hanist against the invasion from the west ## Intercept the Orc ships at Soroverstine with the 1st Legion Long Term Goals After the initial success of the uprising, there are a lot of different things the Resistance will need to do. Gullvan has suggestions but it will be up to the leadership to decide on what to prioritize. ;Rediscover Lost arts * Study the deathly phenomenons of the and determine if there is a safe way to harness them. * Find some of the enchanted items of legend. * Convince the Fae Courts to share their knowledge of magic. * Perform other actions that seem likely to reveal the secrets of unnatural philosophy, thaumaturgy, and the gods. ;Make Alliances * Find the high kingdom of the and convince them to fight. ** Assuming the elves are not the nobles of the Empire. * Make an alliance with the men of . ;Liberate the # Destroy the . ## Find and destroy the God Ward in the Dwarfen Safeholds. ## Find and destroy the God Ward in western forests. ## Find and destroy the God Ward beyond Isenmarch. ## Find a way to travel into the Dodenrike and destroy the God Ward there. ;Become the # Research the Incarnate Hope # Learn what it means to become demi-gods # Learn how to become demi-gods # Become demi-gods ;Liberate # Destroy the last Orc strongholds on the northern Menkgu plains and hills. ;Liberate # Destroy the scattered orc forces in the east # Defeat the remnants of the Stone Razer Legion # Defeat the remnants of the Crimson Storm Legion # Defeat the remnants of the Dragonkin Legion ;Put an End to Dread Emperor 's Threat # March north across , fighting any Orc forces and recruiting cavalry. # Turn west in the hills of and make for the . Cross the into . # Head southwest into , fight to the capitol, and destroy Karsen once and for all. Completed Goals As the Resistance achieves their objectives, they should be moved from the previous list to this list. ;Begin the uprising # Ambushed an Orc patrol, thereby demonstrating the Resistance can fight. # Recruited local villagers in . # Defeated the reprisal force sent by the local Orc company. # Assaulted and conquered the local Orc fortress of Swartun. ;Liberate * Made contact and alliances with Resistance forces in distant counties. ** Found the remaining minotaur roadwork company and liberated them. * Conquered the Orc Citadels at and Skien. * Defeated the last consolidated Orc force now at Grimstut. * Conquered the Orc Citadel at . * Drove the last Orcs out of their scattered fortresses. ;Secure The Eastern Flank * Advanced into and destroyed the two regiments of orcs there. ;Liberate * Advanced into Zerniless. * Defeated the Orcs in their fortresses on the Imperial Highway. * Defended southern Zerniless against 's attacks. * Defeated 's Legion ** Convinced the Dwarfs to assault Michinowari at the same time as the 1st Legion and the Fae Expeditionary Force. ;Liberate * Liberated southern to the border at Puttayos and along the Hairidunny-Gurogeba-Sunacutto line. ;Rediscover Lost arts * Explored the warded ruins at Camp Liberty. ** Recovered fragments of religious books. * Investigated the keep of the Luminal , in search of the . ** Recovered many magical books. ** Recovered the that Attivi repaired. * Defeated the orcs guarding the and learn whatever secrets it may conceal. ** Passing the testings of the gods gave several people knowledge of theology. ** Passing the trials destroyed the God Ward and increased the ability of the gods to influence the world. ;Liberate the # Destroyed the first at Hanist. ;Make Alliances * Contacted and made an alliance with the of the Virten Forest ** In exchange for a grant of the central Virten Forest and south coast, the Tzavarim agree to make a single squad of Tzavarim Druids available each month. * Contact and integrate the . ** The Minotaurs of have resettled into Hanist and Ultra-heavy Infantry units are available. * Convince the Reptilian tribes of the Menkgu desert and swamps that they can resettle in better territory. ** The Zerniless tribes have evacuated the Keveteen Basin and are in the process of resettling in Hanist. The first of their Scryguard units have joined the Liberation forces. ** Some of the Menkgu desert tribes have been contacted and have moved into the Menkgu plains. * Sent embassies to the s and the at the same time. * Completed the alliance with ' . ** Removed Queen and replace her with .